


Once Upon A Dream

by watchingvfall_n_drown



Series: Drifting In Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingvfall_n_drown/pseuds/watchingvfall_n_drown
Summary: The Dark Lord had only one weakness. And the sun would touch it unseen by anyone else. His pretty little one would never need either, for the Dark Lord would sate each and every want of him.My ficlet in the IWFYITSOT universe





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I fell to the human weakness and just did it, that is made our lovely little ones finally do it!! yay!!  
> This is not explicit. I didn't think it would suit them in my universe of IWFYITST..or maybe I just didn't want risk fainting from the blood rush to the head.  
> Disclaimer- Do you think I would be doing this if I could legitimately make them do it?

He made an exquisite picture against the backdrop of the sunlit windows covering a quarter of the walls, wrapped in a thin blanket and the threads of an inner robe peeking out from within. Dark tresses that flowed so beautifully down his back had been smothered within the blanket, and the pretty features glowed softly in the lazy radiance of a summer afternoon.

It was a wonder, every time he saw his creature the tightly coiled greed and lust crashed against him with the same intensity. It was a wonder, even after all this time he hungered for the creature as violently no matter how much he laid his claim.

Speaking of, it was a shame that none of his claims were visible on his treasure. Granted, he didn’t approve anyone of laying eyes upon the divine beauty he possessed as his own and it would forever remain so. But for his own gratification, he preferred seeing the dark bruises blooming delightfully on the fair skin and every time they acted as an incubus’s snare by themselves.

Now, however, the feral beast fairly bristled upon seeing the apparently unmarked figure of the one he coveted so deliriously.

The object of his greedy scrutiny remained oblivious to the approach of an all encompassing storm in the form of a jealous Dark Lord and continued watching out to the grassy field with a serene expression. A yelp escaped it when a domineering hand fell upon the delicious curve of his hip apparently absent mindedly.  Finding its movement relatively unrestrained he turned swiftly only to find intense scarlet eyes waiting for precisely that moment.

“Marvolo.”, Came the soft murmur in acknowledgment.

“Hadrian.” The Dark Lord returned in kind.” Why, you respond as if you are in the habit of finding someone other than me in these chambers.”

The lovely face lowered demurely, “I was startled is all.”

Voldemort almost didn’t hear the reply, so enthralled he was with the seemingly submissive gesture.

Even with how utterly on edge he was, caught by this angel’s beauty, the creature managed to offset him even more. Could he really be blamed for his consequently violent responses? And yet he found that the end result was often more gratifying for the waiting kept his blood heated and the greed unsatisfied.

Even with how satisfyingly the gesture, the downturned visage sang to the waiting beast in his core, he couldn’t have those lovely green eyes turned away from him for long.

A cold finger curled cajolingly underneath the chin and lifted it commandingly. The creature obeyed the unspoken command so very obediently, making him lick his lips in pleasure.

“Do you have anything to fear in this place?”

The creature shook its head slightly, “It was instinctive, I suppose. I was not fully awake yet.” And the Dark Lord could still see vestiges of sleep clinging to the dark lashes.

Voldemort hummed. “You woke up sooner than I had thought. I had expected to find you in the bed still.”

An enchanting blush lit the pale cheeks slightly and the creature gripped the thin blanket around him tighter.

It was so very difficult to tame the beast raging within him from utterly taking the divine being.

“However, the picture that greeted me was no less beautiful. Quite satisfying.” Long fingers trailed upward with such deceptive gentleness that the dark lashes fluttered in response.

A possessive hand curved around the back, pressing firmly against his body and the creature trembled temptingly; its grasp having transferred from the blanket to the dark robes of the Dark Lord.

“But then I have no doubt you would even make the dreariest of places beautiful with your mere presence.”

The slender figure curved with a surrender that he longed to draw out again and again. With excruciating slowness, he let the blanket fall to the floor with a soft sound but the creature paid it no mind, the beautiful gaze fixated upon the entirely focused visage of Voldemort. The hand that had been resting casually on the lower back shifted to caress softly the area and Voldemort found himself caressing the bottom pouty lips with his cooler finger.

“So beautiful you are. The loveliest jewel of my court.”

Voldemort gently parted the thin robe away on one side, exposing a pale shoulder that was entirely too alluring and he didn’t resist the call. Thin lips bent down upon the fair skin to worship it with a greed that could never be satisfied and the stirring of lust made it all the more urgent.

The divine body was pressed so deliciously close to him with the creature clutching his arms with a need to ground itself as Voldemort continued loving the exposed skin diligently.

“And it is entirely unfair to find myself unable to adore it as it deserves.”

“Marvolo…” The whimpering sound called to his beast urgently, and he could rein it no longer.

The robe was discarded mindlessly and unwilling to waste a single moment more Voldemort pushed the tempting creature on to the bed before climbing upon the pliant body decisively.

The rosy tempting lips were entirely too inviting and who was he to resist such allure. And thus he took again, what he had taken so many times before but never really enough to satisfy him. Impatient hands trailed down while the beautiful responses of the creature spurred him positively.

**

The Dark Lord looked down upon the entirely tantalizing picture his pretty little creature made. Shining with a thin sheen of sweat despite the relative cool of the room and body arched upward as if to reach even more towards the pleasure the man above it was offering. The long dark tresses were strewn about his head in a chaotic mess, delightfully free and the green eyes looked at him with a mix of surrendered pleasure and desperation.

The view was lovely.

Voldemort pushed in, keeping his eyes upon the unfocused green gaze and a sweet gasp escaped the pale throat before the eyes darkened even more with pleasure.

The sounds were so obscenely innocent and erotic.

He wanted even more.

Reaching down he curled a hand in the silky mane and pulled harshly, making the pretty thing cry out sharply.

“You, my sweetness, are sin itself. It is an offense to resist what you only invite with such expressions.”

Such pretty eyes were swimming with pleading tears. “Marvolo, please.”

The tight grasp upon the dark hair cavorted with the possessive hold on the bruising waist.

“What is it lovely? What do you need?”

But the sweet innocence could no more than gasp and cry with beseeching eyes, breathless with the punishing thrusts it was besieged with.

Punishing truly it was, the Dark Lord knew the lovely tears to be as much of pleasure as of pain and the resulting tightness was divine.

It was overwhelming how efficiently the little creature so enraptured him with its submission.

Marvolo roughly swiped at the reddened lips, before placing a hot mouth on the heaving chest.

The cry of surprise was lovely.

But screams would be prettier still.

And the writhing creature in his hold twisted to escape the over sensitized nerves, clawing at his back at the sheer stimulation and finally a shriek tore out of the pouty mouth when the harsh plunge into its spasming channel expounded in intensity.

There were no more teasing words, screams, and harsh breaths casing the room. Voldemort was no more capable of denying the monstrous need to be sated and the supple body bore the lustful indulgences of the Dark Wizard with pleas and cries of shocked pleasure.

It would have been so very easy to fall off the trembling edge, to let the constricting channel wring the ultimate pleasure from his end. Achieve its intended purpose. And he could have, had the Dark Lord abandoned himself to the divine gratification between the tensed thighs, had he let himself drown in the utterly lovely vision of the panting creature, of the sweat trembling down the tired body, of the red liquid trickling down the swollen mouth.

But, Voldemort could very well deny himself the pleasure a while longer, just so he could see his treasured one in envious torment.

So he paused in his vicious thrusts, paused to revel instead in the body on the satin sheets.

The pale thighs had fallen down long before, strength no more after the Dark Lord had forced early pleasure from his Hadrian. The beautifully toned figure could hardly recover quite so soon, but Voldemort had not minded, letting the slim legs be supported by his arms instead. The long hair laid damp, pillows long since thrown away in throes of passion. He lifted the body so very gently and the dark lashes lazily opened to see scarlet cruelty.

Hadrian whimpered, a small sound in desolation.

With a sweet coo, The Dark Lord caressed his beloved with minute of impression.

Hadrian shivered, so very sensitized.

A kiss upon the forehead was his only apology before with savage force he turned the body around. Voldemort leaned against the headboard, a Dark King even in nudity. With his desire so very obvious he manipulated his Hadrian into his lap but didn’t enter him.

The sweet one was dazed but beautifully obedient. Even when fear shone so prettily in the brilliance of green.

“Marvolo?”

Voldemort trailed an admiring hand down the curve of the narrow hips.

“Please me, sweet one.”

“Wh-what?”

“Please me. You have had your completion, bring me mine.”

The exhaustion was written clear in the wavering gaze, and the little creature didn’t move immediately as he would have wanted to.

But such games were what made it so very much interesting, made his Hadrian so very delectable.

His Hadrian was so very kind, so very generous. But beyond the exhaustion even, laid another reason for this silence.

No matter how much he had ruined the delightful body so long, so ardently, innocence never really fled this exotic being.

With trembling lips and stunned gaze at the lustful Lord, Hadrian suffered a pleading gaze at the striking figure awaiting him.

“I-I didn’t mind what…how we were before.”

Voldemort smiled some, the hesitance at the initiation his creature was forced into.

“It would get tedious after a while. Come, Hadrian. Would you deny me now?”

“I don’t...I don’t know how...”

“It is alright. I will teach you.” He breathed to the sweet one, even as he knew that was not what Hadrian had meant to convey.

So he lifted the naked body slightly, wrapped rigidly in his embrace. With his other hand, he quested how open his dear one was to him still. The violated place pulsated in answer and Voldemort hummed in satisfaction.

With generous patience, he let himself sink within the nubile flesh and with a groan of utter satisfaction his head fell back as he felt the lubricated passage open to him with such reluctance. Feeling pressure on his chest, Voldemort opened his dilated gaze to see his creature leaning on him for support even as the distracted eyes were riveted upon the point of their coupling.

Frightfully in control but for the moment lost for speech, Voldemort harshly gripped the hips and moved the body. Once up. Then settled down.

However he wished for his greed to devour the beautiful creature, his hands fell to his sides. Hadrian looked at him in confusion, and through burning gaze Marvolo caressed the abused mouth.

“Now, please me.”

Hadrian looked at him for mercy, and the Dark Lord granted him none. Though the eyes were pleading, slim hands found support in the unyielding body of the Dark Lord. Their progress was slow. Many a times the beautiful body lifted far too high, many a times Hadrian faltered in his pace. But for a long quarter of an hour, the proud creature bore sans a complaint.

And Voldemort utterly enjoyed how desperate the dear one was to bring him to completion, how hard he tried to continue. Sweat glazed hands sought support in his shoulders, in his thighs, and on the chest. Green eyes were so utterly beautiful in their darkened shade, gazing at the person who would never grant him a respite. But the rhythm was too frustrating and slow.

It was simply not enough. And Hadrian could no more carry himself in silence.

“Please, Marvolo. I-I can’t anymore. So please just..”

With breathless voice, the poor creature sought his master to support him. It looked tortured, the aches of a wrecked body, the bruises a possessive lover had gifted him lovingly painted the perfection that could never be replicated and the Dark Lord purred at this beautiful caricature of his creation.

How unfortunate, that the said master incapable of empathy.

With mock mourning, he whispered, “Have I not been kind to you, my lovely? I ensured your… satisfaction and all I asked was the same attention from you. Was I being too selfish?“ With delight, he brushed lightly at Hadrian’s renewed interest,” It is not as if you are not enjoying it.” The quivering body sobbed when Marvolo coaxed him into moving again and then abandoned the support it so desperately needed.

The Dark Lord looked with utter enjoyment at the helplessness with which the beauty writhed above him, devastatingly seductive in his undulations and so very innocent even in this act of sin.

A harsh grunt left him when the desperate little creature ground upon his lap, the exhilarating warmth surrounding him fairly fluttered as Hadrian forced his body to service him so, and his hands could no longer ignore the luscious body. His beloved one faltered when Marvolo trailed a burning path up the tempting body after abandoning the relaxed stance to satiate his craving for this angel.

“Keep moving.” Marvolo took no care to keep the harshness out of his tone before his hands twisted the twin peaks upon the heaving chest corresponding to his need.

And his little one cried out in pain, pricks of blood rousing pale skin. No more harsh breaths were alone that escaped the creature, for even as the Dark Lord still assisted him none the possessive touch carried violence in its wake and the cornered prey responded with sharp little shrieks and broken sobs.

A frantic mouth worshipped him interrupting the brutal coupling and Voldemort demanded of his creature,” You are mine.”

The one in question sobbed louder as impatient fingers dug in warning of the faltering pace and the Dark Lord gripped his jaw hard,” Say it!”

Tears dripped down the silken smooth skin, “Yours..yours. Marvolo, I can’t...”

Perhaps it was what he had been waiting for so long, to see the brilliant orbs surrendering to him wet and dripping from the torment he wrought upon it.

To see Hadrian break for him again and again.

So he snapped, all control lost. With a swift movement, he roused up and brought the exhausted body harshly down.

“Of course you can.” He assured his dear one while the rapid thrusts disordered all his thoughts. “This is what you were made for. To be mine. To belong to me. For me to take however I want. To give whatever I want. And you will take it all, won’t you.” The Dark Lord cursed through the strangled screams of his treasure.

The pleasure engulfed all that he was and Marvolo cared naught for the other’s comfort as he ravished the body with unrestrained force.

\---

The little angel had fallen into an exhausted sleep after the second time he had been brought to heightened ecstasy and Voldemort had been satisfied. The Dark Lord gazed down at the treasure in his arms, at the place where it belonged. It was extraordinary how fluidly this one could drive him into utter chaos. But the devastation left behind in the wake of a monster was only noticed in the pale flesh of his creature, nowhere else.

Voldemort softly kissed at a blooming sign of his passion and felt fairly content at how clearly the body displayed the truth of its possession. And the Dark Lord let himself drift off, with the knowledge that the beloved one was where it belonged.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?! How were they?! Gah, this is my first smutty story. I need honest reviews, people! Ahem, I hope it satisfied all those deviants. I am one of you. Yup.  
> It is based in the I Waited For You In The Shadows Of Time universe. Not a part of it however, but a fantasy that sweet Tom couldn't help. Even Dark Lords have some human reactions you know...  
> Did you know it is Tom and Harry who made me an official fujoshi? Sure I drooled over Even and Isak in Skam(have you watched it?) but I didn't realize my official descent until all my browsing was exclusive to m/m category. My manga list filtered to shounen ai only and slowly I was completely rotten. And I am proud to be. Yup.  
> Do tell what you thought of this and if you have any requests. Can't say I will definitely fulfill them but I will surely hear you. Thanks everyone.


End file.
